Rumors
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: (ReVamped) What happens when you take a sugar-high kid, two angry teens, detention, and mix them all together? One word. Chaos. Please RR! Shounen-Ai, SJ, YY, BR, MM, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Rumors  
  
By Chibi Chaos Mage  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Okay, I'm re-writing some of this story, which is why I took it down, and put it back up. It REALLY wasn't long enough. But I've been having trouble writing long sories, so I'm just going for 1,000 words a chapter. And I couldn't figure out what to write anymore, so I decided to try this. Plus, I was planning on re-writing the last chap anyway. XD Anyway, thank you for your patience, and I'll check my e-mail soon. CHAOS!!!  
  
Chaos: Chibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, her muses, any brand of candy, or the last name 'Kimura'. She got that from a different anime. This story contains shounen-ai, Seto/Jou, sugar, sugar-high Mokuba, and all around insanity. Oh, and swearing.  
  
*wiggles her hands and gets ready to type* Onto the ficcie! ^^ *ish high on sugar* And I'm putting the Hikari to Yami things just in case they come in. ^^  
  
"..."-Talking  
  
'...'-Thinking  
  
/.../-Yugi to Yami  
  
//...//-Yami to Yugi  
  
[..]-Ryou to Bakura  
  
[[...]]-Bakura to Ryou  
  
=...=-Malik to Marik  
  
==...==-Marik to Malik  
  
***...***-Scene Change  
  
Rumors  
  
"Mmmm, these brownies are great!" Mokuba said, grabbing his fifteenth brownie. He shoved it in his mouth, savoring the taste. Nummy, the sweet taste of chocolate melting on his tongue...  
  
Unfortunately for him, but fortunately for the rest of the world, it was his last brownie. But it was already too late for the city of Domino. The kid had had sugar. One word for you. Run! And Ra help the souls who don't take this advice.  
  
And the worst thing was, there was no one there to stop him from raiding his secret stash of candy. All kinds of sugary treats were in there. Treats that would knock the angel from his shoulders and let the devil take control of his mind. Snickers, Milky Ways, Skittles, M&Ms, lollipops, those sour little things that make your face get all funny looking...  
  
Why, oh why did the teachers decide to let the kids only have half a day of school?!  
  
And where the hell are you, Seto Kaiba?!  
  
***Domino High***  
  
"I can't believe the rumors that go around in this school!" Anzu exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She brought them back down quickly after she almost knocked Malik over.  
  
The students of Domino High had just gotten out of school, but a rumor that had started earlier that morning had already reached every ear. Amazing at how fast news travels these days.  
  
"This is so embarrassing!" Ryou said, putting his hands in front of his face. His face was a burning red, and if you looked closely enough, his hair was starting to turn a little pink.  
  
That day's rumor had been a doozy. According to someone, Ryou and Yugi were actually girls in disguise. Someone had figured that that was the reason that the two were shy and somewhat feminine-like. Guess they never heard of hikaris and yamis.  
  
"I can't believe dat someone would start a rumor like dat! It's crazy!" Jou said, linking his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky.  
  
"I can't believe that someone said that I was a girl! Yami wanted to come out and shred their souls when he heard. Come to think of it, *I* wanted to shred their souls to...," Yugi commented, resting his hand on the golden puzzle that said Yami lived in.  
  
"My yami was planning on finding whoever started this whole thing and ripping his intestines out and using them for Christmas ornaments," Ryou added, taking his hands from his face. Though his face still so red, one would've thought that he had gotten a sunburn.  
  
"Psh, my Yami was just laughing in my head all day, mumbling about what your yamis would do," Malik told them, adding his part to the 'My Yami Was...' subject that they were on.  
  
"So, how are the little girls doing?" Kaiba asked the group, walking up behind them.  
  
Yugi and Ryou blushed even more, if possible, Malik snickered at the two, Anzu just shook her head, and Jou got an angry look on his face.  
  
"Lay off, Kaiba!" Jou said, clenching his fists while glaring at the CEO.  
  
"Oooh, the puppy's gone into defensive mode," Kaiba smirked, calmly folding his arms.  
  
"Shut the hell up, moneybags!" Jou told Kaiba, surpressing the urge to growl, since he knew that would just give Kaiba more things to tease him about.  
  
"Mr. Jounouchi! What have I told you before about swearing?!" Mrs. Kimura, an angry Englsih teacher, said to the blonde, "Detention for a week!"  
  
Kaiba had the unfortunate urge to chuckle at Jou's troubles, and was stupid enough to act on it. And he says he's so smart. Psh!  
  
"Oh, so you think that this is *funny*, Mr. Kaiba? Well, since you find it so amusing, you'll be joining him in detention, starting today!" Mrs. Kimura announced to the brunette, handing both him and Jou detention slips before walking away.  
  
Kaiba stood there, mouth wide open. Jou laughed and came up to the CEO, putting his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"See ya in detention, Kaiba-boy!" Jou teased the shocked boy, deliberately provoking him with Pegasus' nickname for him.  
  
"Why you-! Get back here! I'm gonna kill you!" Kaiba screamed at the blonde, who was now running to the classroom set aside for the students who got detention. Kaiba raced after him, trying to figure out where to hide the body.  
  
Little did anyone know, a certain sugar-high, black haired kid had seen the whole scene, and was now planning a devious plan...  
  
MWUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay, I just added some little things, but I'm feeling better. Now, onto the second chapter. I should be able to get this done a lot faster. I also need to tear down my old version of this before I repost and such. I'm going to do the same with Karaoke Nights. I felt that I just kept repeating things. XP Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Rumors  
  
By Chibi Chaos Mage  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Okay, revamping chapter 2, check! Thanks to all reviewers! ^_^ *hands all of you cookies* Onto the fic!  
  
Rumors  
  
"Hey, did you hear? Kaiba and Jounouchi are a couple!" Akane, one of Anzu's friends, whispered to her while their teacher's attention was on the board.  
  
"WHAT?!" Anzu shouted, jumping out of her seat and startling the entire class.  
  
"Anzu! Oh no, now I have to give you detention," Ms. Tachikawa sighed, handing Anzu a detention slip. The young teacher *hated* giving detention slips to her students. What a rare thing, a nice teacher...  
  
Anzu accepted the slip, her mouth still open. 'Kaiba? And Jou? A *couple*?! Hell has officially frozen over,' the young teen thought to herself. A loud thunk was heard as she let her head fall to her desk.  
  
***With Ryou, Malik, And Yugi***  
  
Our three favorite hikaris walked out of their science class, heading to their lockers to get books for their next class. But first, Malik had to let the two brighter hikaris know what rumor was going around today. Gotta love that Egyptian!  
  
"Hey, wanna know what rumor I heard today?" Malik asked Yugi and Ryou, opening his locker.  
  
"What poor guy got hit with one today? Hopefully nothing about us, right, Ryou?" Yugi laughed, getting his books out.  
  
"That's for sure! So what rumor is going around today, Malik?" Ryou chuckled, leaning against his locker.  
  
"Apparently, detention has brought our two favorite feuding friends together. THey say that Kaiba and Jou are dating," Malik snickered, walking away from the small group to his next class.  
  
Of course, his words left Yugi and Ryou in shock. Yugi dropped his books with a loud *THUNK!* while Ryou slid down his locker to the floor.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's up? You look like you just found out that your your yamis are straight!" Jou laughed, trying to brighten up his two short friends.  
  
"J-Jou! Um, eh, uh, BYE!" Yugi and Ryou said as one, grabbing their books and running to their next class.  
  
'Wonder what's up with dem?' Jou thought to himself. He just shrugged it off as lack of sleep or too much sugar and walked to his next class.  
  
***After School...Detention***  
  
We now come to the Domino High detention room, with a surprising amount of only three inhabitants. Poor Seto and Jou were stuck with grumpy old Mrs. Kimura, Teacher from Hell.  
  
Of course, Jou didn't really think about it much, seeing as how he had fallen asleep. Luckily for him, Mrs. Kimura was reading one of those soppy, lovey-dovey romance novels that could never actually happen in real life. And even if she wasn't reading that thing, it wouldn't matter. It's not like she paid attention anyway. Bad teacher! Or good, depending on how you look at it.  
  
And now we turn to our favorite brunette's thoughts...  
  
'How the hell did he fall asleep sitting *up*?!' Seto thought to himself, sweatdropping as he looked at the blonde, who had his eyes closed and was sleeping peacefully.  
  
The CEO spent the rest of the hour-long detention pondering over this, seeing as how there really wasn't anything else to do. He'd already finished his homework, and he couldn't exactly take out any of his electronic crap to mess around with.  
  
***Tick Tock, Tick Tock...***  
  
Finally, detention was over. A bell rang loudly to announce this, therefore waking Jou and saving him from getting more detention. He calmly grabbed his backpack and walked out the door, used to the detention scene.  
  
Seto, still pondering over how the hell someone could fall asleep sitting up, followed Jou's example and got out of there.  
  
Yay for him. He finally gets to go home and work with his techno crap. I want techno crap.  
  
***To Mokuba...Who's Still Sugar-High. It Can Last For Awhile, Okay?!***  
  
"Man, when are they gonna hear?! Why won't someone tell them?! THIS IS RUINING MY PLANS!" Mokuba whined. He unwrapped a candy bar and took a bite, the sweet chocolate making him feel better.  
  
***Yeah, Short. Ehem, Back To Yugi, Etc. Who Are All At Yugi's.***  
  
"Heeheehee. I wonder what Jou's thinking now?...BWAHAHAHAHA!" Marik laughed his normal evil laugh, falling down to the floor from his former spot on the Motou's couch.  
  
"...Did he have sugar again?" Yugi asked Malik, who stared at his yami and sweatdropped.  
  
"Dear Ra, I hope not..."  
  
"So who's going to ask Jou and Kaiba if they really *are* a couple?" Ryou asked the group, silencing everyone, except for Marik. You just can't call him down. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
"Maybe we should wait for them to tell us?" Anzu suggested weakly, looking for any excuse NOT to ask the two boys.  
  
"If you go with that brat's plan, then how are you ever going to look your little friends in the eye again?" Bakura questioned, flopping down on the couch next to Marik, who was still giggling insanely.  
  
"Maybe we could wear sunglasses for the rest of our lives, and they'd never know that we weren't looking them in the eye...We could be like the people in that weird future movie!*" Marik suggested, going into his insane mode. Everyone just sweatdropped and moved away from him.  
  
"I knew I never should of let him watch that movie..." Malik said, earning him a glomp from his yami.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but that idiot tomb robber is right. All of you will never be able to look at either of them at school ever again, and I'll certainly never be able to look at Kaiba again without laughing. Therefore, we're doomed," Yami said. Bakura glared at the former Pharaoh, only being held back from killing him by his white-haired hikari's gentle hand.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*-a.k.a. The Matrix, which I don't own.  
  
There that wasn't so hard. Except for the part about how my arms hurt. Probably because I haven''t had enough sleep, because I wanted to get this out. Please review! Hopefully that'll help me write better, longer fics. ^_^ 


End file.
